


Think you're my boyfriend

by hhoneycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhoneycas/pseuds/hhoneycas
Summary: "It was the last bit of their stumble through they had to get done before everyone could go home, and Cas had messed it up six times. Six times because he was distracted by Dean Winchester. Dean would sing the words and Cas would lose his place and lose it even more when Dean glanced over to check on him. Fuck, he was screwed."





	Think you're my boyfriend

“Castiel, you’re flat.”

“Sorry, Ms. Milton,” Cas said, humming the correct note before going back to his marker.

“Dean,” she said, changing focus, “you’re perfectly on pitch, thank you.” She shot a look in Castiel’s direction.

“Anytime, Ms. Milton.” He flashed her a smile that Castiel wanted to be on the receiving end of but flat singers in the second lead didn’t get smiles from the lead actor.

“From the top of the song, please.” Ms. Milton flicked her fingers and the music started up. It was the upbeat song that ended the whole show. The last bit of their stumble through they had to get done before everyone could go home, and Cas had messed it up six times. Six times because he was distracted by Dean Winchester. Dean would sing the words and Cas would lose his place and lose it even more when Dean glanced over to check on him. Fuck, he was screwed.

Thankfully, this time, he was ready when Dean gave him his cue. He stood, sang his part and backed upstage to let Dean take the spotlight. Somehow, in every line and lyric, Dean transformed this stupid five buck show about west coast/east coast internet friends into something that could be on Broadway. It was great for the show, bad for Cas’ infatuation.

* * *

Dean finished his part and they went into the dialogue before the final chorus. Cas moved to the bench that had just moved onstage, and Dean to the front, sitting down as if he was on the grass. Out of their prop backpacks Dean and Castiel pulled out a sketchpad and a book respectively. The whole room fell into silence. Cas sang his line.

“I’ll just wait here then.”

Dean’s head snapped up and he stood ever so slowly, turning toward the bench Castiel sat on. “Are you…” he paused, “are you Ethan?”

He looked up at Dean and nearly forgot the simplest line in the whole musical. “Yes, why?”

“My name is Mason, and I think you’re my friend.” He gave Castiel the brightest smile and it was so hard to remember that he was acting, but he was, and Cas had blocking.

So he stood, letting everything on his lap fall to the stage. “You’re not real,” he said.

“It doesn’t seem like it, does it?” And the music started up again, they walked around each other, singing the words. They landed far apart for the last three lyrics, stepping closer with each one.

“And it doesn’t seem like it.”

“But it is.”

“You must be,” eventually they stand face to face on the prop bench.

“Real.” They finished the song together. The music stopped. The auditorium was silent again, and the last line of the whole show fell from their mouths, breathy and emotional, “Hi.” Cas stuck out his hand and Dean pulled him into a hug, the lights went down.

And it was over. Dean broke character like he did every time, gave Cas a warm pat on the back, and turned to Ms. Milton.

“Very good, Dean. Castiel, thank you for bettering yourself. Opening should go well tomorrow, now please, get some rest.” She closed her notebook and Dean walked off stage right. Cas walked off left to hang his costume and walking back from the bathroom, rubbing the last clean parts of a makeup wipe over his face, he ran right into the boy himself. Cas stumbled, trying to clear his brain of all the previous thoughts he’d had about if the show had been a romance, and if he’d gotten to kiss Dean at the end instead of just a simple hug.

Dean’s voice effectively did that. “Oh, shit, sorry, Cas.” He put steadying hands on his shoulders and Cas just waved him off.

“Don’t worry about it.” He tossed the wipe in the trash and walked away.

Silence followed him until he heard footsteps and Dean’s voice, “Hey, Cas, wait up!”

He stopped at the door of the green room. Once Dean caught up he pushed him gently inside and closed the door behind him.

His green eyes had flecks of gold in them the way the flickering fluorescent lights hit them and Cas couldn’t stop looking until Dean asked, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” He walked to grab his backpack and stood, waiting for Dean to open the door. Being trapped in a room with just Dean and his emotions would do nothing good for him.

“Okay. I know Milton’s a hardass, but don’t worry about her, you’re really good.”

“Thank you, Dean. May I leave now?”

Dean looked surprised by his response, if not a little hurt, and Cas wanted to take it back but he needed to leave more, so when Dean stepped aside Cas walked past him. He gave him a second glance though. “You did amazing today, Dean.”

“You did too. Tomorrow’s gonna be great.” He gave him a thumbs up and Cas just turned away, wondering if he would even make it through opening.

* * *

It turns out he did. The show went well, except for a few stumbles and the fact that he kept looking over at Dean when he wasn’t supposed to, only to find Dean looking back, worry on his face. Worry Castiel could tell, wasn’t acting. Dean tried to find him after, but Cas used the swarm of family members and flowers to escape him, despite his mother’s protest that she, “needed to get a picture of the two leading boys!”

* * *

Nights two and three went just as well, but when Dean actually tried to approach him during the one scene they weren’t onstage, Cas just pushed him away saying he needed to work on his lines.

“No, Cas, what’s up, you keep flubbing when we’re onstage together, I’m worried. Is it something I’m doing? I want to make this good.”

Cas could almost laugh. “No, Dean, it’s not anything you’re doing.”

Dean looked at him, even more perplexed. “Is it me?”

“No,” Cas rushed to say, “no, it’s not you, it’s me.”

“Well, tell me if you need anything.” Dean rested a hand on his shoulder and walked back to the wings.

* * *

Night four was fine during the show. Afterwards though, Cas’ mom finally caught up to them, dragging Cas over to Dean.

“Let me take a picture.” They let her. “Now look at each other, you know, how you did at the end!” They did and Cas couldn’t do it. The camera made the noise it needed to make and Cas bolted, locking himself in one of the bathroom stalls off the dressing rooms.

Footsteps quiet enough to be Dean’s stage shoes walked toward the stall. He knocked gently on the door before asking, “Cas, do you hate me?”

“No,” Cas whimpered.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Then why,” there was a thud that sounded like Dean’s head resting on the door, “did you run away?”

“No reason.”

“And why do you keep looking at me?”

“I don’t know.”

“And why do you sometimes forget to say ‘Mason’ and you say my name instead?”

“There’s no reason, Dean.”

“Cas, tell me.”

Cas sunk down onto the floor. “It might be because you’re very distracting.”

“I’m sorry?” He could hear the telltale movement of Dean straightening. “Distracting?”

“You’re so pretty it’s distracting and so nice I can’t help but think about you and I’ve been wishing for the past two and a half months that you were my friend like that or maybe something else.“ Cas let all of the words out and he could hear Dean’s breathing slow.

“So you like me?” he asked, sliding down the door until he was opposite Cas.

Cas nodded against the door and he could only hope that the door made enough noise that Dean could guess what he’d done.

After a minute, Dean said, “Thank you,” stood slowly and walked out of the bathroom.

Cas, stunned, let out a shaky breath before he slowly opened the door to the sadly empty bathroom. He found his mom among the stragglers and he went home with no desire to go to closing night the next day.

* * *

All day Dean didn’t speak to him. He ran lines with other actors and avoided Cas entirely. Then, when they went onstage, it was like he was a new actor. It was all pure and if it had felt real before, then this was something like ethereal. Cas almost cried every time he went backstage, wanting everything that was new about this performance to be really real.

Then it was the final number and Castiel poured all of his emotions out. It was cathartic. Coupled with Dean’s new style and Cas’ raw emotion, they somehow turned the aloof song into some sort of power ballad. They stood opposite each other and at the end they locked eyes. Dean smiled. Cas held out his hand and Dean didn’t hug him, he pulled him into a kiss and Cas nearly folded, clinging onto the jean jacket Dean wore as a costume piece. If there was applause behind them, Cas didn’t notice. He looked only into Dean’s eyes and smiled at him.

They stayed standing there, per the curtain call blocking, and when they jumped off the fake bench, they did it holding hands. They ran downstage and took their bows, Dean almost laughing the whole time. He turned to Cas and whispered in his ear, “My name is Dean Winchester, and I think you’re my boyfriend.”

Cas could only turn to the audience and bow. Fuck flowers, tonight he got the biggest performance gift he could ever receive.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for reading this! you're awesome! care to tell me what you thought?


End file.
